


You’re my ideal type (that I’ve only seen in my dreams)

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Series: Be Quiet [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shownu, D standing for either dick or devotion, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Top Lee Minhyuk, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, hyunwoo just wants the minhyuk D, showhyuk is a glorious mess and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: Hyunwoo thinks a good leader probably wouldn’t fantasize over the bandmates that look to them for guidance, and especially not in time-sensitive situations like while showering right before schedules. He does both anyways.





	You’re my ideal type (that I’ve only seen in my dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> EXO, Monsta X (and soon iKON & KARD)? Will I ever stop stanning more bands and writing about all of them?? Probably not. So send my perpetually typing fingers some love and enjoy ^^  
> P.S. Title is from "Roller Coaster" on The Clan pt. 2: Guilty. Coincidence? Actually yes I didn't plan this lmao

  _The room is immersed in nothing but pure sex. The sound of slapping skin fills the air, desperate whines and pleads and near-animalistic grunts picking up the slack where it had the potential to go silent. Hyunwoo’s hands grip at the bedspread to keep himself grounded and patient, appreciative of the physicality he’s been fantasizing over between promotions and alone with his hand at night. Hands pin his own to the bed by the wrists, leaving him entirely unable to touch himself or grip his partner’s thighs the way he loves to when he gets fucked. There’s something about the way his partner’s muscles shift so harshly with each thrust that makes Hyunwoo feel even more powerless and he loves it. Loves the way he’s face down in the mattress and they hadn’t even bothered to take off their pajamas before Minhyuk had gone and begun taking what he wanted._

 

_Hyunwoo’s sweats are at his ankles and his shirt’s impatiently shoved up, the younger man always making a game of seeing how many hickeys were possible to litter his skin with and still keep unknown from stylists and the others. He’s being pounded relentlessly, with such a speed that he knows they’ll keep going even when he says he can’t take the stimulation and takes it all the same. Because Hyunwoo is a good boy and Minhyuk always tells him so, tells him good boys keep quiet when they’re getting dicked so nobody would know what a fun time they were having. So he stays obedient and quiet no matter how good it feels, because even though Hyungwon and Hoseok have vacated the room for the night neither of them would have a problem with barging in to demand them to stop being loud so late at night. Hyunwoo knows it’s so dangerous, especially with Minhyuk and his habit of leaving the door unlocked so anyone could come see their oldest, their respectable leader begging for his cock. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t make him harder still- he almost wants someone to know he belongs to someone in this right. Even someone in his own group, someone that looks to him for guidance in the day and demands him to get on his knees in the night._

 

_He craves it all, the same way he craves orgasm and begs for it no matter how pitiful and embarrassed it will make him feel the next morning. He knows all too well that he’ll have to fight down a boner when they’re around the others or in public, when he’ll eventually remember the last time he’d spoken that name it had been a cry of pleasure and an assurance that he knew who he belonged to, and that each slam of Minhyuk’s dick against his prostate was not only a gift but a way for him to never forget that. And still he moans with abandon, begs for the permission to cum til there are tears streaming down his cheeks and he feels pathetic yet so unbelievably sexy._

 

_“Minhyuk…”_

 

 The sudden influx of weight throwing itself down on his bed is enough to wake Hyunwoo up, albeit reluctantly. “Morning Hyunwoo hyung!” A boisterous voice fills the silence in his shared bedroom and shatters the morning calm that had allowed him to dream in peace. Feeling heat already flood to his cheeks, Hyunwoo opens his eyes and peers over his shoulder to meet those of the very subject of his dream. From the other sounds in the room, it seems Hoseok is already up assisting Kihyun with breakfast. Hyungwon throws his pillow at the younger man atop the leader but seems fully prepared to fall back asleep. For once, he would almost prefer to do the same and maybe fix his issue without having to do anything terribly interactive _._ But now he’s essentially alone with a man he’d been envisioning in a _very_ compromising situation with himself not long ago, and there’s no way a cold shower is going to fix how hard he is now.

 

 Minhyuk’s hopping up and down on his upper thighs, yelling at him to stop being lazy and get up because he’s their ‘responsible leader’ and they ‘have practice to head to, and if the leader can’t even get up then how are they supposed to find the motivation to do it either?’ The light nagging can only serve to aggravate their receiver for so long. Then the bouncing reminds him of how very much hard he is against his own hip, and Minhyuk’s hands are resting on his ass like he owns it when he had has no idea that he had been very much _owning it_ in Hyunwoo’s subconscious. He has been for weeks.

 

 It’s all just too akin to what he’d just been imagining and Hyunwoo has to press his head into the pillow for a minute so he doesn’t cum right now, of all times, while Minhyuk’s being an annoying little shit and _god_ why did it have to be this one. “Minhyuk, please get off me” he groans, and just like that the extra body heat is gone along with the illusion of his wonderful dream.

 

 “You’re no fun,” Minhyuk whines as he slaps a hand across his ass cheek upon leaving. It’s all play, Hyunwoo tells himself that like a mantra, but it was just hard enough to feel fucking lovely. It’s a relief the man cleared out and Hyungwon is still technically present while hibernating, because he’d nearly been prepared to beg the younger man to do it again with all the money from their dorm grocery fund.

 

 Taking a few moments to calm down, the leader heaves a terribly burdened sigh. Being an idol makes relieving sexual tension hard enough without having specific fantasies. Hyunwoo’s managed bouts of unbelievable sexual tension plenty of time, but to be so sex starved and have a specific muse in mind is poison. Not to mention that he’s too humiliated to even _consider_ asking Minhyuk for actual help in the way he needs. That’s just not happening. So as much as he chides himself while doing it, Hyunwoo wraps a dildo in his bath towel on his way to take a morning shower. Wraps his boxers and clothes around it just in case. It’s been getting old lately, and he would have gotten a vibrator by now but he hates to be too transparent about his needs. What with being a being a frugal and simple man, Hyunwoo doesn’t have an electric razor or toothbrush to blame for any humming he’d have to worry about his bandmates overhearing. This time, though, the dream was just vivid enough and ought to help him finish off quickly.

 

 Turning on the water, Hyunwoo uncaps his lube with haste. The click of the lid can’t be too different from a shampoo or bodywash anyways. His dick hasn’t softened one bit since he’s woken up, twitching more at the prospect of a little burn when he’s breached with the first finger. Christ alive, this is a new low for him, but he can’t fully care. He’s too busy daydreaming about Minhyuk again, who by the workings of his desires has materialized in the bathroom and is now pushing him gently into the wall. Phantom breath ghosts against his shoulder with fake whispered nothings, followed by imaginary lips that kiss it and it's easy to pretend the hand slowly beginning to finger him open isn't his own. It’s all making Hyunwoo arch his back just a bit more, hands of his own imagination making his legs spread wider to get him nice and ready to be filled with Minhyuk’s perfect dick. Long like the rest of him, with just enough girth to make him weak in the knees even thinking of it. As perverse as it is, the number of times he’d accidentally seen Minhyuk’s lower half in passing had made him buy a toy specifically for when he fantasized about his younger friend. He used to be horrified about thinking like this about his fellow band member, and someone who looked up to him as a role model of sorts. But _god_ Minhyuk is just too sexy when he wants to be and Hyunwoo is anything but immune to it.

 

 As soon as the toy is seated into him he pauses to shudder- shit, he can’t even remember the last time he’d actually gotten this type of assistance from another person. Probably trainee days, when he could be at least a little more open about his sexual preferences and not get outed for preferring the company of other men. _“You’re so needy, hyung,”_ he imagines Minhyuk whispering into his ear, and it breaks his train of thought right away. How real it seems in the heat of the moment makes him gasp, forehead pressed against the tiles of the wall. The grin on his face would be so obvious he’d be able to hear it in his voice, even in his moans as he buries himself deep with enthusiasm. _“Needing my dick so early in the morning, what’s gotten into you?”_

 

 The toy in itself isn’t enough, as accurate as he imagines it is compared to the real thing. The intimacy is missing, the hands he craves to feel on his body and the pretty smile he wants to meet with his own in a kiss over his shoulder. But he has to get off, this has gone on too long already. So he makes things up as he begins to push and pull the toy slowly, letting it drag against his walls with a friction that makes him want to purr. He imagines Minhyuk saying things to him now from things he’s said in the past- snippets of song lyrics and things he’s said in day to day conversations. Little things that had meant so little at the time but mean so much in the case of Hyunwoo’s fantasies, when they always end up haunting his dreams and sending him into this cycle all over again. He envisions them as sweet nothings against the back of his neck where water now mingles with sweat and runs down his back.

 

  _“So beautiful.”_

 

Even the imagination of them leaves him flustered.

 

 He’s close in no time, just as he’d hoped and expected. It’s not hard when he imagines those pretty lips mouthing at his bare skin, the flexing of slender yet thick thighs with each impatient and shallow thrust. Hyunwoo wants to jerk off so bad, he needs it. But one of his hands is pistoning in the toy (he imagines it’s merely holding Minhyuk by the hip to get him to fuck in harder) and the other is above his head, scrabbling against the tile. Flushed as ever under the lukewarm stream of the shower, he knows just a couple good strokes is all it’ll take. And yet he can’t do it, because either he does and probably buckles at the knees or can’t get the full satisfaction of the toy nuzzling his prostate just the way he likes it to. He focuses feverishly on his daydream, slipping further from reality because he just _needs. this. now_.

 

 There he is without fail, his imaginary Minhyuk, nipping at his earlobe and demanding Hyunwoo’s full attention. “Remember what you showed me last night? When I made you feel so good with my cock that we didn’t need our hands at all? Show me again, baby. Do me a favor and cum with no hands.”

 

 Hyunwoo near sobs and shakes his head, a whispered plea slipping through his lips by mistake. “Minhyuk I can’t, I need to be touched. Please.” But no version of Minhyuk can ever just do what’s asked of him, responding to his leader or not. He manages to snicker despite the laboring of his breath.

 

 “Baby, for me?” says it against his nape, sucking at his earlobe much wetter. Hyunwoo always secretly loved things messy. “If you do, I’ll do one of your favorite things. I’ll cum inside and let you feel my love all day just knowing I put it inside of you. Even if I’ve eaten it back out of you.” Hyunwoo just can’t protest, being called ‘baby’ by Minhyuk is such a treat when they have to keep up appearances so often. He’ll try his best.

 

 He’s _right_ there, on the precipice of sweet release, and the tension is like waiting for a big wave to come in the shallows. It could happen, he could finish himself off right here and now if the someone he truly wanted wasn't _so near_ and still out of reach. He hears footsteps toward the door and a rhythmic knock that sets his stomach in knots. No one else is ever so flamboyant about something as simple as rapping their knuckles on a door. He’s right there, Minhyuk is right through that door. All he’d have to do was turn the lock and Minhyuk could home in here and...

 

“C’mon, Hyunwoo-yah~” he coaxes, sounding coy and teasing and everything dream Minhyuk is and Hyunwoo blows his load right away. He’s too far gone to hear anything else, all talk of schedules and the potential of running late truthfully the least important thing on his plate right now. He’s biting his lip so hard it nearly bleeds, and every muscle in his body aches as he pistons the toy into himself as best he can at such an awkward angle and all he can imagine is how Minhyuk would be so nice right now, holding him close and getting him through his orgasm.

 

 “Yeah,” he grunts, sounding a little too indecent to be totally nonchalant but he tries anyways. “Be right out.”

 

 “Okay!” Minhyuk turns away from the door, sounding chipper as ever though he’s adjusting himself in his basketball shorts. _How indecent_ , he scolds himself with a small huff. “Let’s hope so, I’ve got my own problem to deal with now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp bet none of you saw this coming. That’s right, I’m pretty much queen of taking the masculine members people see as perfect top material and making them subs. I was talking to the lovely @SleevesToTie after reading their awesome take on subby Hyunwoo and I caved so damn fast. This definitely won’t be the first time I write something to the effect of Hyunwoo being a sub but this is definitely the most explicit. Go hard or go home? Showhyuk went hard at home so oops.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
